love between two world
by Fridayfun
Summary: one day Pikachu felt like something was missing in his life and wondering what it was until rotom dex was having a malfunction and suck Pikachu in to the digital world, will Pikachu find his way back read to find out.
1. the plot

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope u like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in alola region, both people's and Pokémon's was happy accept one little electric mouse that was on the window sill at professor kukui house. Pikachu was deep in thought on what was missing in his life and he didn't know what it was but all of a sudden rotom was going crazy flying around the room with spark coming out of him, rowlet and rockruff got out of there as quick as there can so that there don't get zap.

then all of a sudden the dex try to suck Pikachu in to it, Pikachu was shouting as loud as he can "rotom stop what you are doing" rotom replied saying " I can't control it" and as he said that ash and professor kukui just can back from shopping and saw the commotion that was going on and all there saw was Pikachu when he got suck in rotom dex.

After everything have calm down ash got in context with all his friend, family and some of his old rival and there was all shock the hear that Pikachu as disappear.

Ash went to tell the rest of the gang what as happen to Pikachu there was shock as well but togedemaru was the most shock that see he crush to just disappear just like that.

Mallow ask "what are you going to do now" ash replied saying "professor kukui is looking at the rotom dex that Pikachu got suck in by to see what might as happen to him, I just hope he is ok." Sophocles was really interesting about what has happen so he suggests that there all go back to the house to see if the professor as find out anything that has happen.

When there got to the professor lap all you could see was a sad rockruff and a sleeping rowlet, ash went over to try to cheer rockruff up but it didn't work.

The professor came out of his lap and said "I got some good new and some bad new", kiawe ask "what the good news" he replied saying "he is in the digital world" but everyone just look confused, then Lillie spoke up and said "what the digital world?"

The professor replied saying "we believe that there are other worlds out there and we would like to research about them and we discover a world that is made out of data but every time we try to get more details about that world the computer all ways ending up malfunctioning so the project was put on hold, that might also be the reason that rotom went out of control."

"So Pikachu is in the digital world but how did he get there?" ash asks, the professor replied saying "we also believe that we can travel that by the computer but some how Pikachu manage to get the by the rotom dex"

Lana then said "what the bad new" the professor then say "there only one way to get him back to this world and to do that Pikachu have to find the gate way back"

Kiawe replied saying "it that all" he then replied saying "yes that is but we know very little about that world and the danger is hold so Pikachu have to be very careful in this new world."

Ash then ask "want can we do now" the professor then said "I got in context with some other professor to see if there can help out" so the gang sat on that couch and watch some alola detective to try to cheer them self up but it was not work all there could think about was the missing Pikachu, and team rocket hear the hole thing and there was sad as well because with out Pikachu what will there do now.

Mean while Pikachu was going through the portal and he was thinking about what is going on right know, he thinking what going right and he also through this must like when you get hit by acid, then at then end of the portal Pikachu could see the new world and he just fell in to a river and now he his unconscious.

to be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am back for some more digimon/Pokemon crossover story ok let begin

* * *

chapter 2

In the digital world is was all peaceful right at this moment , right now you could see Elecmon doing a bit of fishing but on his way back he saw a yellow creature laying down beside the river he tried to wake it up but it didn't so he electrocuted he with his attack " **Super Thunder Strike** " which shoot elecitric for his tails to his the creature.

A few moments later the creature woke up with pain as the electricity shocking his whole body and he saw bile and red thing that he never seen before "what are you" he said he then replied saying "I am elecmon a rookie digimon what your name" "my name is pikachu."

Elecmon told pikachu everything he know about the digital world like there are three types of digimon virus data and vaccine the digimon levels and how digimon don't really die but come back as digieggs pikachu was confused at first but soon he started to understand more about the new world.

Soon there got to primary village Pikachu help Elemon look after the newly born digimon, After some time the digital world started to and split up and a new mountain was form .

"what is that thing" pikachu said then a voice replied saying "it is spiral mountain any digimon how dear to come to shall be destroyed by me and the other dark master after all you puny little digimon going to do agents four mega levels digimon" after those words the as suddenly disappeared there as flash of light.

Pikachu then said "where that light coming from" Elecmon replied saying "it is coming from spiral mountain"and Pikachu then said "I going to check it out" Elecmon the stop he and say "are you crazy that light could be the are master and there mega level do you know what there do to you" and Pikachu then say that a risk in going to have to take"

So pikachu was going to that bright by the beach it took he half a hour to get there on his way he saw so other digimon but there was all so scared about what going on to even notice him but when he got to the beach all he saw was two digimon and two human running a way from a Scorpiomon. After the four of them hiding behind the rock scorpiomon just give up a dug a hole.

Pikachu was still watching them hiding but after awhile there came out of hiding and starting eat some clamps but scorpiomon just came out of the water about to attack them until pikachu fire a powerful thunderbolt at scorpiomon as he just froze there because he just go paralysed from his electric attack.

The four of them was shock other what just happens as there look behind to see pikachu the human girl ask "who are you" and then replied saying "the name pikachu" then the other human said "I never seen a digimon like you before" he then replied saying "it a long story I tell you later because mr ugly over there is getting back up".

Scorpiomon then said "who are u calling ugly" he then replied say if you look in the mirror you will find your answer" the four of them just laugh at his joke until Scorpiomon started to attack them again so the human shout "it time to digivolve" and digimon then said "you go it Joe and Mimi"

So the two digimon started to glow "gomamon digivolve into ikkakumon" and the other one "palmon digivolve into togemon".

Pikachu was shock at first then he remember what election said about how digimon can evolve like Pokemon then there try to damage to scopiomon but there really wasn't doing any damage and Scorpiomon pit up togemon and through her on ikkakumon then Mimi the replied saying "why don't you come out of your shell and fight like a clamp".

Scorpiomon look at them as Joe said "Mimi cool it I don't think he find that very funny" he went to attack them but pikachu ikkakumon and togethermon stop him and he fire " **Tail Blade** " and firing at them but miss them and found some clamps and started to eat them.

Them Joe and Mimi digivolve there digimon again "ikkakumon digivolve into zudomon" and "togemon digivolve into Lillymon".

After scorpiomon done eating he saw the three of them and try to attack but fails and then Lillymon attack with flower cannon and hit he on the forehead and zudomon then attack with vulcan's hammerl and hit him on the head again and pikachu run up zudomon back and use iron tail to make sure he stay down.

Meanwhile metalseadramon was waiting for Scorpiomon to get back with the other digidestined.

As soon there do batting Joe and Mimi jump on zudomon back and pikachu them said "can I come a long" Jeo then replied saying "sure we need all the help we can get" so pikachu jump on as well then pikachu then said "thank umm" then he replied saying Joe my name and this is Mimi" no she give a friendly wave and pikachu ask "what going on" and Joe replied saying "our friends are in danger and we have to save them" and he them said "hurry we gotta move now".

Also there could see metalseadramon shooting flames out of his mouth and Mimi find that really disgusting so there went into the building to try to wake them up put it wasn't working.

So pikachu then said "stand back I'm going to shook them a bit" so there did and he use thunderbolt but it was more like a thundershock then a cat like digimon was complaining what who work her up form he cat nab then Joe shouted say "move are you will be toast literally" so there all start to ripen out of the building and zudomon put Scorpiomon in the build as meatseadrsmon breath out fire to burn the build.

After awhile Scorpiomon ran out screaming in pain because he is on fire and as he tur earound he's saw his boss and got really scary and soon after metalseadramon lift him up in the sky and drop him and as soon he hit the sand and that was left was the imprint of his body in the sand and them metalseadramon left.

After awhile there saw that he was gone and everyone was left ok but there was all left wondering who he was until Joe spoke saying "it ok guys he is a friend of ours his help us defeat scorpiomon"Mimi also saying "and his me just the cuties thing you every seen" and she hug as tight as a vice.

So when pikachu got some air into him lungs he was introduced to the rest of the gang Tai Matt Sora Izzy Tk and Kari and the digimon agumon gabumon biyomon tentomon patamon and gatomon and he told the how he not from this world.

But the peace was disturbed when metalseadramon came out of the water looking at the all and also laughing then Lillymon said "I distract him you guys make a run for it".

So there try to swin away from metalseadramon after Lillymon try to distract but unfortunately get try back to palmon.

But then for some reason metalseadramon went under water and there stay in the same place to see what is going to happen.

Then metalseadramon ram into zudomon causing everyone onboard to fall of in to the water and made zudomon dedigivolve into gomamon with river of power and metal sea dragon said "never send a rookie to do a mega works" and he began to laugh at them.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys back for some more of this series I hope you are enjoying it so far ok let begin

* * *

chapter 3

Metalseadramon look at the gang as he attack with " **river of power"** that hit zudomon and he turn back to gomamon he was about to attack again until he saw something under the digidestined and he ask "who that" then a whale came out and tai say "it whamon" and whamon leap out of the water and crash into metalseadramon.

Then whamon got the whole gang into his mouth and swim away and metalseadramon said with anger "you escape this time but you escape for the last time" and some divermon came out of the water to see their boss and metalseadramon told the divermon to go look for them and there did.

Meanwhile the gang was trying to figure out how to defeat the dark master mean while Pikachu was by whamon tail trying to figure out he to get home, soon there was at a safe place doing some fishing, matt was playing his harmonica and izzy on his computer and found out that there can beat metalseadramon with wargraymon meanwhile gomamon was talking with some fish and there told him that divermons are around.

So that all got back into whamon and went under water and izzy connect his computer to whamon so what whamon see there can see.

There imagine it like a submarine then mimi started to swing palmon around them Pikachu said "does she always act like this" most of them just nod then Pikachu said "I'm glad it not me for once" then patamon ask "why is that" he then replied saying "I have a friend that used to do that it get really annoying after awhile"

Soon the divermon spotted whamon so there have to make a run for it after awhile there went down deeper into the sea and the divermon was still after them but fails because there could not take the water pressure, soon there were on there way to the surface but metalseadramon was right behind them.

As soon as their was on the surface there began to battle with agumon digivolveing into his mage form wargraymon.

Wargraymon and metalseadramon was batting some other digimon digivolve too so that there friend can get away.

When wargraymon try to attack metalseadramon get him into his mouth and went under water so he can get the advantage but then whamon help wargraymon but whamon got hit by one of metalseadramon attack then Pikachu use a thunderbolt and metalseadramon was surprise to see he could not move so wargraymon took advantage and attack metalseadramon and won.

As soon there all got on land there saw whamon disappear and saw it happen to metalseadramon too.

And then there saw the water going back to the digital world and after a moment of cheering but saw mimi building four little shrine but then tai and matt got into a fight but decided to carried on walking but that the ground start to move and people start to be transported to random location some of them getting hurt and other are laughing but it soon stop when one of the dark master puppetmon was right near tk and matt asking tk to play.

After so time later you could see tk running in puppetmon house and there was two other digimon in the house that give away his hiding spot and went he was running he step on a remote and everyone got back together and there all went to save tk but was stop by kiwimon so there have to battle him but matt could not because he had a problem digivolveing.

Mean while tk was trying to out smart him and it work and patamon came by and show tk what puppetmon had and destroyed everything he had.

When tk was done destroyed his toys the two make a run of it and puppetmon was looking for tk to see his "friend" but could not find them anywhere.

After the battle matt was really anger because with out kiwimon there could not find tk but it didn't matter because tk saw the and ran up to then and having a laugh but matt walk of with his partner digimon but in puppetmon house he saw what tk did and say "tk you will pay for this"

mean while with matt he was talking to his partner digimon about his problem with his brother and friend then a cherrymon came out of the forest and said "hello nature lover" and he then say "what have you never seen a talking tree before" the two for them got into a battle stand but cherrymon say "I only want to talk" but matt then say "I don't want to talk to a tree"

the two of them start to talk about what he should do and he then said "I ready to change" then cherrymon explain that matt should defeat his rival tai

Matt was now think on what he should do and his partner has fete in his friends that what he do is right.

Then his crest start to glow and his digimon digivolve onto his mega form and them two of them ran in to the forest.

Cherrymon went by a river that puppetmon was near by and told them the plan work perfectly but told puppetmon he should be carful but puppetmon don't listen to his but instead got rid of him.

With the gang there was fighting garbagemon and having a problem with it until matt can along and stop the digimon.

To be continues...


End file.
